Another World Bella Island
by Dosi
Summary: Bei den Cullens trifft ein brief der Volturie ein. Was steht in dem Brief? Was wird passieren? Und wer ist die wunderschöne Prinzessin mit dem großem Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis das die Vampirwelt verändern wird und den Cullens ein neues Leben bringen wird.
1. Chapter 1

**"Another World (Bella Island)" **

**Eines Tages trifft bei den Cullens ein alter Freund mit einem merkwürdiger Brief der Volturi ein. Was steht in dem Brief? Was wird passieren? Und wer ist die wundervolle Prinzessin mit dem großen Geheimnis? Ein Geheimnis das die ganze Vampir Welt auf den Kopf stellt und den Cullens ein neues Leben bringt (Pairings C-E / E-R / A-J / E-?)**

**Kapitel 1: **_**Elias und der Brief**_

Edwards Sicht:

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, wie immer, in meinem trostlosem Dasein. Alice und Rosalie waren shoppen, Emmet und Jasper waren neue Möbel kaufen nachdem sie das Wohnzimmer schon wieder verwüstet hatten, Carlisle und Esme waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt und ich, ja ich saß hier in meinem Zimmer und hörte Musik.  
Bis ich etwas roch ein Geruch der nichts Gutes zu heißen bedeutete VAMPIR und schon hörte ich die Gedanken dazu, es war Elias, ein alter Freund, er schrie mir in Gedanken schon fast entgegen "Schnell versammelt euch etwas ist passiert!".

Nach knapp einer halben Stunde waren alle versammelt. Jetzt saßen wir hier im Speisesaal und versuchten herauszufinden was den so schlimmes passiert ist, den Elias versteckte seine Gedanken vor mir und Alice konnte merkwürdiger Weise nicht in unser aller Zukunft sehen es war sehr beunruhigend.  
Und schon begann Carlisle zu sprechen ,,Elias alter Freund was ist den passiert?" Elias war einer der ältesten Vampire der Welt nichts konnte ihn so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen. Er ernährte sich von Menschenblut daher hatte er Rubinrote Augen, seine Kleider sahen aus wie aus einem anderen Jahrhundert er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar und sehr viele narben vom Krieg.  
Er zog aus seinem Umhang einen Brief heraus, alleine bei dem Anblick wurde einem schaurig, der Brief war mit einem Siegel der Volturie. Solche Briefe gab es das letzte Mal bei dem schweren Krieg und da nur an auserwählte. Er öffnete den Brief und ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: **_**Die Stimme**_

Edward Position:

Er zog aus seinem Umhang einen Brief heraus alleine bei den Anblick wurde einem schaurig, der Brief war mit einem Siegel der Volturie. Solche Briefe gab es das letzte Mal bei dem schweren Krieg und da nur an auserwählte. Er öffnete den Brief und ...

….heraus kam ein altes Stück Pergament auf dem stand:  
Sehr geehrter Vampir  
Solltest du diesen Brief erhalten so ist es deine Aufgabe alle Vampire in deiner Nähe zu verständigen, dass sie am 25.06.2009 in Volterra zu erscheinen haben. Zu diesem Ball werden alle Vampire eingeladen wenn du nicht kommst könnte es als Feinseligkeit gegen die Volturie verstanden werden.  
Liebe grüße eure Könige  
Marcus, Aro, Caius

Als Elias fertig gelesen hatte zog sich eine sehr gespannte Stimmung durch den Raum. Carlisle erholte sich als erster von dem Schock und fragte leise ,dass was uns allen durch den Kopf ging, ,,Warum sollten sie so etwas tun, es wäre eine viel zu große Gefahr für all die Menschen im Umkreis und so eine Massenansammlung würde leicht auffallen"  
Nun meldete sich Elias zu Wort ,,Carlisle ich kann mir selbst keinen Reim auf diesen Brief machen, er wurde mir von Trägern der Volturie selbst übergeben, die meisten wissen schon davon, viele haben Angst du musst wissen in all meinen 3500 Jahren meines Daseins ist so etwas noch nie geschehen"  
Die Stille spannte sich wieder über uns und wurde durch ein plötzliches Reisen von Papier unterbrochen, wir sahen zu wie der Brief sich selbst zerriss und zum Vorschein kam ein großer schwerer Siegelring mit dem Wappen der Volturie, er begann zu leuchten und der Raum wurde plötzlich ganz kalt und alles schwarz nur eine so süße und liebevolle Stimme wie ich in meinem ganzen Dasein noch nie gehört hatte ich nahm nur nebensächlich war was diese Stimme sagte, alleine bei dem Klang dieser Stimme dachte ich mein totes Herz würde für einen Moment wieder schlagen. Und so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war, war es auch wieder hell, der Ring war weg und die Stimme war fort. Eine leere durchzog mich und ich denke in diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst ich musste diese Frau der diese Stimme gehörte finden und irgendein Gefühl sagte mir dass ich sie in Volterra finden würde. Ich war so in Gedanken dass ich noch nicht einmal merkte, dass mich jemand ansprach, erst als ich von einem kleinen etwas ziemlich geschüttelt wurde, wurde mir bewusst dass ich abwesend war. ,,Tschuldige Leute war grad ein bisschen abwesend" nuschelte ich in meinen nichtvorhandenen Bart  
,,Ja, das haben wir bemerkt und was sagst du dazu dass wir nach Volterra fahren?" fragte Carlisle mein Vater. Ich durchfilterte die Gedanken der anderen und suchte nach dem Inhalt was diese Stimme gesagt hatte das dies so ausschlaggebend war das wir ohne größere Diskussion nach Volterra fahren würden und ich wurde auch fündig, sie sagte...


	3. Auf nach Volterra

**Kapitel 3:**_** Auf nach Volterra**_

Edwards Position:

Ich durchfilterte die Gedanken der anderen und suchte nach dem Inhalt was diese Stimme gesagt hatte das dies so ausschlaggebend war das wir ohne größere Diskussion nach Volterra fahren würden und ich wurde auch fündig, sie sagte...

,,Hey wer immer du auch bist hab keine Angst Marcus, Caius und Aro wollen euch nur zählen um die Zahl der Vampire die derzeit auf dieser Welt leben festzustellen für dies große Ereignis bitte ich dich nach Volterra zu kommen und bei dem großen Ball zu erscheinen dort werde ich mich euch dann zeigen und wir werden einiges klären, aber merke dir eins an diesem Tag wird deine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich bitte dich mir zu vertrauen und zu erscheinen."

So ziemlich alle dachten daran wie einfühlsam der Klang dieser Stimme ist und das man ihr nur vertrauen kann es war wie wenn diese Stimme einem direkt in den Kopf eingedrungen ist und dort jeglichen Zweifel in pures Vertrauen umgewandt hatte.

2 Stunden später

Elias war weg um noch anderen diese Nachricht zu überbringen, wir hatten uns entschieden schon heute Abend nach Italien zu fliegen, alles war gepackt. Wir hatten nur noch eine Stunde bis wir los mussten ich saß jetzt in meinem Zimmer um Musik zu hören aber egal was ich tat ich konnte nur an ihre Stimme denken, wie sie wohl aussieht, was sie wohl gerne macht, aber am meisten wollte ich ihren Namen wissen, ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist nur dass ich mich zu ihr hingezogen fühle, ich muss sie einfach finden.  
Plötzlich wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen durch ein lautes Lachen von Jasper und Emmet sie lagen vor lauter lachen am Boden als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatten sagte Jasper mir das ich mich beeilen sollte wir würden gleich los fahren. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie lange ich abwesend war.  
Aber irgendwie hatte ich es in meinen silbernen Volvo geschafft und war jetzt mit Jasper und Alice auf den Weg zum Flughafen, die anderen fuhren mit Carlisle im Mercedes mit. Nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Flughafenpersonal weil Alice und Rosalie alle 20 riesige Koffer mit hatten saßen wir jetzt endlich im Flugzeug und es konnte losgehen, auf nach Volterra!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4:**_** Shopping**_

Nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Flughafenpersonal weil Alice und Rosalie alle 20 riesige Koffer mit hatten saßen wir jetzt endlich im Flugzeug und es konnte losgehen, auf nach Volterra!!!

Edward Sicht:

Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir in Italien an, nachdem wir unsere Koffer geholt hatten stiegen wir in unsere Mietautos ein und wollten uns auf den Weg nach Volterra machen, doch plötzlich fingen Alice und Rosalie an zu quietschen das wir doch zuvor noch unbedingt shoppen gehen müssten wir weigerten uns strikt aber gegen Alices Dackelblick kann sich niemand durchsetzten und so nahmen wir uns für die restliche Nacht ein Hotelzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen um kurz vor Sieben klopfte schon jemand sturm an meiner Tür und Alice erklärte mir, dass wenn ich noch weiter existieren möchte ich in 10 Minuten bei den Autos zu sein habe den die ersten Shops öffneten hier bereits. Und so machten wir uns auf den Weg ins nächste Shoppingcenter.  
Nachdem wir in ungefähr 200 Boutiquen waren und in 5 verschiedenen Shoppingcenter hatte Alice bereits 50 riesige Tüten die der arme Jasper tragen musste und Rosalie hatte 35 Tüten die Emmet auch schleppen musste.  
An solchen Tagen war ich ziemlich froh alleine zu sein aber dennoch wünschte ich mir eine Gefährtin, eine Frau die mit mir mein ewiges Dasein teilen würde, mit der ich alles teilen könnte und die mich wirklich lieben würde. Wenn ich die anderen so sehe wie sie gemeinsam ihren Spaß haben dann muss ich schon zugeben, dass ich ziemlich eifersüchtig bin aber was soll ich tun, Esme meint immer das auch ich eines Tages meine zweite Hälfte finden würde. Und irgendetwas in mir sagte mir das ich mein Glück hier in Volterra finden würde.  
Doch ich konnte nicht länger darüber nachdenken was das für ein Gefühl war, denn Emmetts laute Stimme lies mich wieder in die Realität zurück kommen ,, Man Eddy was wird das denn, in letzter Zeit bist du immer so in Gedanken versunken das hält ja keiner aus" doch als er merkte das ich wieder anwesend war und er meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah fing er lauthals zu lachen an, also wenn die Menschen uns vorher noch nicht angestarrt hatten jetzt taten sie es auf jeden Fall und wir flüchteten schnell aus diesem Shop.  
Nach diesem Vorfall stellte Carlisle fest dass es für heute eindeutig genug Shopping gewesen war auch wenn Alice ziemlich schmollt das jetzt war Schluss.  
Und so setzten wir unseren Weg nach Volterra fort, die Straßen waren ziemlich ruhig da es bereits späte Nacht war daher wollten Emmet und ich uns einen Spaß machen und veranstalteten ein kleines Wettrennen mit den Autos, die Tachonadel war bereits über 200 und Emmet und ich lagen gleich auf als plötzlich einige schwarze Gestalten vor uns auf der Straße auftauchten, wir legten eine Vollbremsung hin und blieben gerade noch rechtzeitig stehen und eins war sicher diese gestalten hier waren Vampire, doch was wollten sie von uns?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:**_** Ankunft**_

Und so setzten wir unseren Weg nach Volterra fort, die Straßen waren ziemlich ruhig da es bereits späte Nacht war daher wollten Emmet und ich uns einen Spaß machen und veranstalteten ein kleines Wettrennen mit den Autos, die Tachonadel war bereits über 200 und Emmet und ich lagen gleich auf als plötzlich einige schwarze Gestalten vor uns auf der Straße auftauchten, wir legten eine Vollbremsung hin und blieben gerade noch rechtzeitig stehen und eins war sicher diese gestalten hier waren Vampire, doch was wollten sie von uns?

Edwards Sicht:

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper und ich stiegen langsam aus, einer der Vampire, er war ziemlich klein und musste um die 14 bei seiner Verwandlung gewesen sein erkannte ich als Alec und die kleine zierliche Gestalt neben ihm als Jane doch was taten sie hier? In einer fließenden Bewegung drehten sie sich im Kreis und was ich dann sah brachte mich so sehr zum Lachen die beiden trugen eine Uniform der Polizei und schon ging es los  
,,Bitte die Namen ich muss ihre Ankunft ankündigen" als wir ihnen sagten wer wir sind gaben sie uns eine Karte und schickten uns weiter. Irgendetwas war hier sehr merkwürdig, denn diese Karte schickte uns weg von Volterra, wir fuhren weiter und kamen in eine langweilige Einöde wo keine Menschen leben an. Ich fuhr immer weiter und Emmett dicht hinter mir als ganz plötzlich ein unsichtbarer Widerstand gegen das Auto drückte und so schnell wie er kam war er auch schon wieder weg und zwischen den Bäumen tauchte ein riesiges wunderschönes Schloss auf. Nein das war kein Schloss, das war eine ganze Stadt. Ich musste erst einmal stehen bleiben um dieses Kunstwerk zu bestaunen und auch die anderen stiegen erst mal aus, uns allen blieb der Mund offen stehen in all den Jahren in denen ich nun auf dieser Welt war hab ich noch nie so ein wundervolles Kunstwerk gesehen. Wir brauchten erst einmal ein paar Minuten um dieses Meisterwerk zu bestaunen um danach unseren Weg fortzusetzen.  
20 Minuten später kamen wir an einem riesigen Tor an vordem Demetri und Felix schon auf uns warteten, sie brachten uns in eine riesige Eingangshalle in der wir bereits von Heidi erwartet wurden die uns in unsere Zimmer brachten.  
Mein Zimmer war direkt gegenüber dem Zimmer von Carlisle und Esme, rechts von mir war das Zimmer von Emmett und Rosalie, links von mir waren Alice und Jasper einquartiert.  
Als ich das Zimmer betrat dachte ich, ich würde einen Schock bekommen, es war genauso eingerichtet wie mein altes Zimmer aus meinem alten Leben als Mensch, ich habe zwar nur mehr wage Erinnerungen daran aber irgendwie wusste ich das es so aussah.  
Kurz nachdem wir angekommen waren wurden wir in einen riesigen Festsaal geführt und so langsam kam mir schon wirklich vor das alles in diesem Schloss eine riesige Größe hatte, in diesem Saal saßen bereits Aro, Caius und Marcus die uns erwarteten.

Nach einem sehr langen Gespräch zwischen Carlisle und Aro und uns erklärt wurde das wir in nächster zeit hier in der Umgebung nicht jagen dürfen aus einem bestimmten Grund der uns jedoch nicht genannt wurde wurden wir endlich entlassen.

Ich saß noch einige zeit in meinem Zimmer und hörte Musik doch ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören an sie zu denken, ob sie wohl auch hier ist? Ich entschied mich dafür, dass ich die Umgebung erkunden würde, denn uns wurde gesagt dass wir uns auf dem Gelände frei bewegen könnten denn das Schloss wird durch ein Schild geschützt sodass uns kein Menschliches Wesen sehen kann.  
Mittlerweile kamen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke und brachten meine Haut dazu wie 1000 von kleinen Diamanten zu schimmern.  
Als ich gerade durch einen wundervollen Rosengarten mit abertausende von Rosen in allen Farben und Varianten ging hörte ich wieder diese wundervolle Stimme, sie zog mich magisch an und ich lief einfach in diese Richtung weiter aus der diese Stimme vermischt mit einer der schönsten Melodien die ich je gehört hatte kam. Kurz vor einem Raum aus dem diese Geräusche kamen verlangsamte ich meine Schritte und öffnete leicht die Tür darin saß das wundervollste Wesen das es je gegeben hat, sie war jung, ich schätzte sie auf ca. 16. Sie hatte langes Mahagoni farbenes Haar welches ihr in leichten Wellen offen den Rücken hinab hing, eine schlichte weiße Bluse und eine schwarze Röhrenjeans an dazu einfache weiße Ballerinas. Sie saß an einem weißen Flügel an dem sie eine mir völlig Fremde Melodie spielte. Ich blieb ganz still so dass sie mein ankommen noch nicht bemerkt hatte und lauschte ihrem Klavierspiel man merkte das sie mit ihrer vollkommenen Leidenschaft spielte. Ein kleiner Windhauch wehte durch den Raum so dass sie aus ihrem Klavierspiel aufschreckte und sich ruckartig umdrehte und mich ansah …

./~jv8/vlgk/Images/schloss_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitle 6: **_**Das erste Treffen**_

Ein kleiner Windhauch wehte durch den Raum so dass sie aus ihrem Klavierspiel aufschreckte und sich ruckartig umdrehte und mich ansah …

Edwards Sicht:

Als sie sich umdrehte und mich ansah sah ich direkt in zwei braune Augen die so tief waren dass ich Angst hatte darin zu ertrinken. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste sie unseren Blick von mir und ich sah beschämt zu Boden, denn irgendein Gefühl in mir schrie danach sie wieder anzusehen, sie zu berühren, ich dachte darüber nach wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde sie zu berühren, ihre Haut auf meiner zu spüren, wie ihre Lippen sich wohl auf meinen anfühlen würden als ich durch ein lautes räuspern unterbrochen wurde. Sie sah mich an und ich drohte wieder in ihren Augen zu ertrinken, doch ich wandte noch rechtzeitig meinen Blick ab, als sie anfing zu reden hüllte mich wieder diese vertraute Geborgenheit ein und sie musste sich wieder räuspern damit ich ihr wirklich zuhören konnte. ,,Wie lange stehst du schon da und beobachtest mich?" Ich murmelte noch eine kurze Entschuldigung und wollte mich gerade abwenden um wieder zu verschwinden, doch da erklang wieder ihre Stimme ,,Bitte geh nicht, lass mich nicht wieder alleine, mein Bruder ist heute nicht hier und die Volturie lassen mich hier aus meiner Wohnung nicht raus, mir ist so langweilig bitte bleib doch ein wenig, du bist so anders als die anderen, ich habe noch nie einen Vampir mit goldenen Augen gesehen!" Und als sie das gesagt hatte kam sie mir immer näher, ich konnte einfach nicht nein sagen und so war es beschlossene Sache das ich bei ihr bleiben würde, aber erst als ich das Glück in ihren Augen funkeln sah war ich mir sicher das dies die richtige Entscheidung war. ,,Hallo ich bin Isabella Marie Swan, aber nenn mich Bella" Ein wundervoller Name der so sehr zu ihr passt, der Klang ihrer Stimme brachte mich so sehr aus der Fassung das ich mich erst einmal wieder fassen musste bis ich mich vorstellen konnte ,,Hallo ich bin Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, darf ich fragen warum du hier eingesperrt wirst?" ,,Ja, du darfst aber ich darf es dir nicht sagen, noch nicht aber du wirst es sehr bald erfahren, würdest du mir etwas über dich erzählen und mir sagen warum deine Augen Golden und nicht Rot sind?. Sie führte mich in einen anderen großen Raum das wohl das Wohnzimmer sein soll, dort setzten wir uns auf eine große Couch und ich fing an von mir zu erzählen, den irgendetwas in mir sagte mir das ich ihr vertrauen könne. „Ich wurde in Chicago geboren und habe dort mit meinen Eltern gelebt, bis im Jahre 1918 die Spanische Grippe über uns kam zuerst starb mein Vater, danach meine Mutter, sie bat Carlisle ihren Arzt mich auf alle Fälle und mit allen Mitteln zu retten, und so hat er mich verwandelt. Jetzt im Moment lebe ich mit meiner Familie, das sind Carlisle mein Vater, Esme meine Mutter so wie meine Geschwister Emmett und Rosalie und Jasper und Alice die alle ein paar sind in einer kleinen Stadt in Forks im Staate Washington, wir haben dort ein Haus und ziehen alle paar Jahre um damit die Menschen nicht merken das wir nicht altern, ich gehe mit meinen Geschwistern in die High School. Meine Augen sind Gold, da ich mich von Tierblut und nicht von Menschenblut ernähre. So und jetzt erzähl du etwas von dir"  
So redeten wir noch den ganzen Tag bis hin zur Dämmerung und alles was ich von ihr bis jetzt wusste war das sie 17 ist und für den Ball hier ist, dass das Schloss ihren Eltern gehört und als sie mir gerade mehr erzählen wollte kam plötzlich ein großer mit Muskeln bepackter junger Mann der ihr ziemlich ähnlich sah, er stellte sich als ihr Zwillingsbruder Kevin heraus und sagte das Bella jetzt zu einem Treffen mit den Volturie gehen müsse, nachdem sie sich von mir vor meinem Zimmer verabschiedet hatte und ich ihr Versprechen musste das wir uns wieder sehen würden ging sie mit ihrem Bruder davon der mir jedoch zuvor noch einen dunklen verärgerten Blick zuwarf. Als ich in meinem Zimmer war legte ich mich auf mein großes Bett und dachte erstmals nach, immer mehr wurde mir klar das irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmte da ich kaum etwas von ihr wusste und sie hier gefangen wird außerdem konnte ich ihren Geruch nicht wahrnehmen so wie ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte und manchmal wenn ihr etwas peinlich war dann sind ihre Wangen ganz rot geworden, aber wie ist das nur möglich ein Vampir hat kein Blut mehr im Körper aber ich hab auch keinen Herzschlag wahrgenommen eins war mir klar dieses Mädchen würde noch eine ganze Weile ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Bellas Sicht:

Ein kleiner Windhauch strich durch das Zimmer und ich nahm einen so süßlichen Duft von einem Gemisch mit warmem Honig und noch etwas wahr. Ich schreckte aus meinem Klavierspiel auf und drehte mich mit einem Ruck um und da stand er, der Mann von dem ich seit langem Träume und der in so vielen von meinen Visionen vorkam und doch wusste ich nicht wer er war da mein Zwillingsbruder Kevin nicht da war konnte ich dies schnell ändern. Ich sah ihn mir genauer an, er trug eine einfache ausgewaschene Jeans und ein hellblaues Hemd Welches ihm eng an seinem Körper anlag und seine Muskeln zur Geltung brachte. Er war sehr groß und seine Haare, so einen Bronze Ton hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Doch was meinen Atem wirklich zum stocken brachte waren seine Augen, sie waren wie aus flüssigem Gold und ich versank sofort in ihnen, kurz darauf schreckte ich auf als ich seine Gedanken hörte wie er sich vorstellte mich zu küssen. Also eigentlich hätte ich ja nichts dagegen aber ich durfte ihm ja nicht sagen das ich seine Gedanken hören konnte und so entschied ich mich mit ihm erstmals zu reden, als ich ihn fragte wie lange er schon hier sei murmelte er eine kurze Entschuldigung und wollte sich schon abwenden, ich merkte das ihn meine Stimme so wie die meisten sichtlich blendete und es ihm sehr peinlich war aber ich hielt ihn noch rechtzeitig auf und so blieb er. Nachdem wir im Wohnzimmer waren erzählte er mir seine Geschichte und ich war sichtlich beeindruckt das er mit seiner Familie zusammen lebte und er sich von Tierblut ernährt. Es tat mir sichtlich leid das ich ihm meine Geschichte nicht erzählen konnte aber ich durfte nicht, noch nicht, denn ich war an die Gesetze meiner Gesellschaft gebunden und würde meine Eltern nicht enttäuschen, mir war klar das ich später mit meinen Bruder reden müsse. Er erzählte mir noch eine Menge über sich und seine Lebensweise, als ich ihm gerade mehr über mich erzählen wollte kam Kevin gerade noch rechtzeitig um mich aufzuhalten, ich musste mich später eindeutig bei ihm bedanken das er mich aufgehalten hatte, dass Treffen mit Aro und den anderen war nur ein Vorwand um mich wegzubringen. Ich musste ihn wieder sehen und ein Gefühl tief in mir sagte mir das das sehr bald der Fall sein würde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7:**_** Der Ball Teil 1**_

Als ich in meinem Zimmer war legte ich mich auf mein großes Bett und dachte erstmals nach, immer mehr wurde mir klar das irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmte da ich kaum etwas von ihr wusste und sie hier gefangen wird außerdem konnte ich ihren Geruch nicht wahrnehmen so wie ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte und manchmal wenn ihr etwas peinlich war dann sind ihre Wangen ganz rot geworden, aber wie ist das nur möglich ein Vampir hat kein Blut mehr im Körper aber ich hab auch keinen Herzschlag wahrgenommen eins war mir klar dieses Mädchen würde noch eine ganze Weile ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Edwards Sicht:

Ich blieb noch bis am nächsten Morgen liegen als es plötzlich an meiner Tür klopf. Es war Alice sie wollte mir sagen dass wir in den großen Saal eingeladen wurden und schnell dort sein sollen. Doch bevor wir zu den Volturie gingen erzählte ich meiner Familie noch von Bella und zu meiner Bestätigung dass sie gegen unserer Kräfte immun ist konnte Alice sie auch nicht sehen. Die meiste Zeit sprach Aro mit Carlisle und wir anderen saßen einfach nur daneben. Es war so langweilig, könnte ich einschlafen so wäre ich jetzt im Tiefschlaf. Alle schreckten zusammen als ganz plötzlich die Tür aufschwang und Sie hereinkam.

Bellas Sicht:

An diesem Abend hatte ich noch ein langes Gespräch mit meinem Zwillingsbruder Kevin und ein sehr intensives Gespräch mit meiner Mutter und ich kam zu dem Entschluss das wenn er nachdem er bei dem Ball die Wahrheit erfahren hat mich immer noch leiden kann, so werde ich ihm eine Chance geben. In dieser Nacht hatte ich seit langem wieder mal richtig gut geschlafen und das erste Mal konnte ich von ihm träumen ohne schreiend aufzuwachen, denn in all meinen anderen Träumen musste ich zusehen wie er getötet wurde und ich muss zugeben das mir das wirklich Angst macht. Am nächsten Morgen entschied ich mich dass ich nicht länger hier eingesperrt werden wollte da ich jetzt schon seit mehr als 2 Wochen nur meine Wohnung im Obergeschoss des Schlosses gesehen hatte. Nachdem ich geduscht hatte und mir eine weißer Röhrenjeans und eine dunkelblaue Bluse angezogen hatte machte ich mich direkt auf den Weg zu dem Raum in dem ich Aro und die anderen beiden riechen konnte. Dass auch andere Vampire in dem Zimmer waren interessierte mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, denn eigentlich sollten nur Aro, Caius und Marcus von mir wissen. Ohne anzuklopfen riss ich die Tür auf und trat ein, dieses Bild war nur allzu komisch, denn alle starrten mich an Aro der sich zuvor noch mit einem blonden Vampir der um die 25 bei seiner Verwandlung gewesen war geredet hatte sah mich wütend an und Caius knurrt, als er jedoch realisierte wem er da angeknurrt hatte tat es ihm sehr leid und er entschuldigte sich höflichst bei mir. Jetzt kam der Zeitpunkt um mir die anderen genauer anzusehen da sie alle goldene Augen hatten war mir bereits klar das dies die Cullens waren, auch Edward war anwesend, er lächelte mich mit einem so wundervollen schiefen Lächeln an das ich wieder vergas zu Atmen und ich konnte spüren das mein Herz einen Aussetzer machte ach welch Glück das die anderen dies durch meinen Schutzschild nicht hören konnten. Edwards Erzählungen nach waren der blonde Vampir sein Vater Carlisle, die Frau neben ihm musste seine Mutter Esme sein, neben ihr saß eine Vampirin die ein aussehen hatte das jedes Model dafür töten würde, sie musste daher Rosalie sein und der Vampir neben ihr wohl ihr Gefährte Emmett, er wirkte ein wenig wie ein überdimensionaler Teddybär, Das Paar daneben mussten daher Jasper und Alice sein, er hatte einige Bisswunden das er mir schon richtig leid tat und mir war klar das ich ihn später heilen würde, das kleine Mädchen neben ihm erinnerte mich an eine Elfe. Aus all ihren Gedanken konnte ich entnähmen dass ihnen sehr langweilig war, bis auf Carlisle und Esme die schien es wirklich zu interessieren was Aro ihnen erzählte, also entschied ich mir ein Herz zu nehmen und sie aus dieser Qual zu befreien, denn ich wusste nur allzu gut wie Aro einen langweilen konnte. All das hatte noch nicht mal eine Sekunde gedauert und so sprach ich zu Aro, der mich abwartend ansah ,,Aro, mir ist sehr langweilig und wenn mir langweilig ist kann ich sehr, sehr wütend werden und das möchtest du doch nicht oder?" Ich konnte seine Angst vor mir richtig spüren und auch Jasper schien dies nicht zu entgehen, denn er sah mich mit einem sehr merkwürdigen blick an. Aro hatte sich sehr bald wieder gefasst und sprach ,,Natürlich meine liebste Isabella möchte ich doch nur das du glücklich bist und dir daher jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Was möchtest du denn machen?". Das war mein Stichwort ,,Ach Aro, ich würde so gerne shoppen gehen und alleine macht das doch keinen Spaß, und da die Cullens noch kein Balloutfit haben möchte ich Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper und Edward mitnehmen das ist doch in Ordnung oder?" ,,Natürlich liebevolle Isabella kommt nicht zu spät zum Ball" Die Cullens sahen mich mit einem erstaunten Blick an da ich ihre Namen kannte. Alle hatten sich schnell gefasst und so rannten wir schon förmlich zu den Garagen, dort sprach Rosalie dann die Frage aus auf die ich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte ,,Die Sonne scheint, wir können doch nicht unter Menschen gehen" ich gab ihnen jeden ein Glas voll Tierblut und einer eigenen Mixung und sagte ,,Trinkt das dann könnt ihr bis heute Abend um 8 unter Menschen gehen ohne zu glitzern. Zuerst zögerten sie, Edward sah mir kurz in die Augen und darin fand er irgendetwas dass er das Glas in einem Zug leerte, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. ,,Danke das ihr mir vertraut, hier ist ein Autoschlüssel für jedes Paar von euch ihr könnt machen was ihr wollt, seit nur um spätestens 5 wieder hier, ich habe eure Balloutfits bereits in meinem Zimmer liegen daher müsst ihr nicht shoppen gehen, genießt eure Zeit zu zweit denn bei so vielen Vampiren in einem Schloss ist das eher selten." Ich gab jeden einen Schlüssel zuerst Rosalie die mit Emmett wegfuhr danach Alice und Jasper die sich noch bedankten und dann waren sie schon weg. Bei Edward angekommen sah ich ihm an das er nichts alleine unternehmen wollte also fragte ich ihn ,,Möchtest du mit mir mitkommen ich werde in ein paar Musikgeschäfte gehen und danach ein wenig spazieren im Wald." Er schien etwas überrumpelt von meinem Angebot aber reagierte rasch und antwortete ,,Sicher, nichts lieber als das". Nach einem kurzen Streit den ich dank einem kleinen Schmollmund gewonnen hatte stand fest das ich fahren würde. Und so fuhren wir mit mehr als 200 km/h in die nächste Stadt in einen meiner Lieblings Läden auf der ganzen Welt, und mit der ganzen Welt meine ich die ganze Welt ich bin schon ziemlich viel gereist. In dem Laden kam Edward gar nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus, überall standen alte Musikinstrumente, CDs, Platten, Notenblätter und vieles von alter Musik. Nach einigen weiteren Läden hatte Edward bereits so viel Shoppintüten in der Hand das man denken könnte er wehre Shoppingsüchtig. Ich selbst kaufte auch ein paar Sachen. Es war bereits 3 Uhr und so fragte ich ,,Edward, möchtest du noch spazieren gehen oder soll ich dich zurück bringen?" Er antwortete indem er schnellstmöglich in den angrenzenden Wald rannte, kein Mensch konnte uns hier sehen, daher konnten wir unserer Geschwindigkeit freien Lauf lassen, schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich Edward überholt und führte ihn somit direkt zu meinem Lieblingsort einer großen runden Lichtung mit See und Wasserfall. Wir redeten noch sehr viel über uns und fanden sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen uns und je mehr ich von ihm erfuhr desto mehr mochte ich ihn. Doch unsere Zeit ging viel zu schnell zu Ende und wir mussten wieder zurück, diesmal ließ ich Edward fahren und er hatte seinen Spaß daran. Als wir in der Garage ankamen waren die anderen bereits da und auch Carlisle und Esme hatten sich zu uns gesellt. Gemeinsam gingen wir in meine Wohnung und ich drückte allen eine Packung in die Hand, darin war ein selbst designtes Kleid von mir und für die Männer ein Anzug. Dazu noch die passendes Accessoires und Schuhe. „Wir treffen uns dann später" und damit verließen sie meine Wohnung.

Edwards Sicht:

Bella rettete uns aus den Fängen von Aro und ging mit uns in die Garage. Meine Familie war sichtlich erstaunt von ihr und sie schrien mir in Gedanken nur so zu das sie doch wunderbar sei, denn ich habe den anderen von meinem Treffen mit ihr erzählt und so wussten sie das ich sie mochte, das Jasper es fühlen konnte brachte mich dabei nicht wirklich weiter. In der Garage angekommen reichte sie uns nach Rosalies frage ein Glas mit einer Mischung aus Blut und noch etwas das ich nicht kannte. Wir alle zögerten, nachdem ich ihr kurz tief in die Augen geblickt hatte war ich mir sicher dass sie uns nichts tun würde und Vampire konnte man auch so schnell nichts anhaben. Tatsächlich wirkte dieser trank, ich war sehr beeindruckt von alledem besonders von ihrem Auto und als sie mich in diese Musikläden führte kam ich aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus und benahm mich schon fast so wie Alice bei ihren Shoppingtouren. Sie war sogar schneller als ich und diese Lichtung all das war einfach wunderbar, mit ihr zu reden war einfach wundervoll. Ein Gefühl führte mich immer wieder zu ihr, doch noch konnte ich nicht entscheiden was das für ein Gefühl war. Die Zeit kam und ich musste mich für den Ball fertig machen also packte ich das Packet das sie mir gegeben hatte aus. Darin lag ein wundervoller samtener schwarzer Anzug mit einem weißen Hemd und einer dunkelblauen Krawatte und schwarze Lackschuhen. Kurz darauf fand ich mich im Zimmer von Alice und Jasper wieder indem bereits Carlisle und Esme warteten. Carlisle hatte ebenfalls einen schwarzen Anzug mit einer lila Krawatte und schwarzen Schuhen an. Esme hatte ein schlichtes violettes Kleid mit lila Schuhen dazu den Ring den Carlisle ihr geschenkt hatte und eine Kette mit einem Schmetterling und als letztes eine schicke lila Handtasche. Jasper der in der Ecke saß hatte auch einen schwarzen Anzug an mit einer pinken Krawatte. Der arme tat mir richtig leid. Wir rätselten noch über den Grund warum wir wohl hier waren als schon die Tür aufging und Rosalie in einem bodenlangen roten Kleid mit roten Highheels einer Kette, Ohrringen die aussahen wie Rosen und einen Ring den ihr Emmett vor langer Zeit geschenkt hatte und zu guter Letzt noch eine rote Handtasche. Emmett hatte ebenfalls einen schwarzen Anzug mit einer Roten Krawatte an. Es vergingen noch etliche Minuten und mir war es ein Rätsel wie man als Vampir so lange im Badezimmer brauchen konnte, bis Alice uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrte. Sie trug ein Pinkes Kleid, Pinke Schuhe, Pinke Handtasche einfach alles in Pink, einfach nur furchtbar. Es war bereits kurz vor 6 als wir durch die Tür zu dem riesigen Saal gingen in dem bereits Unmengen von Vampiren warteten. Einige davon erkannte ich, andere waren mir total Fremd. Die Zeit verging und um 18:30 beehrte uns Aro, Marcus und Caius mit ihrer Anwesenheit doch was dann kam, damit hatte niemand gerechnet....

.com/der_ball_alice/set?id=9769423

.com/rosalies_ball_outfit/set?id=9769977

.com/der_ball_esme/set?id=9769527


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kapitel 8: Der Ball Teil 2**_

Die Zeit verging und um 18:30 beehrte uns Aro, Marcus und Caius mit ihrer Anwesenheit doch was dann kam, damit hatte niemand gerechnet....

Edwards Sicht:

Als Aro zu sprechen begann, wurde es in dem großen Saal ganz leise, und die tausenden von Vampiren hörten ganz auf seine Stimme, die meisten waren einfach nur genervt, andere hatten große Angst und wieder andere waren einfach nur interessiert. Nachdem ich den Raum mit meinen Augen durchsucht hatte war ich ziemlich deprimiert, dass sie nicht hier war, doch auch ich konzentrierte mich auf die Rede. „Liebe Vampire, ich freue mich so sehr euch alle hier in diesen bescheidenen Gemäuer begrüßen zu dürfen! Niemand von euch weiß warum wir uns alle hier versammelt haben, nicht mal unsere engsten Vertrauten, doch ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Der Grund warum wir alle hier sind ist, dass wir seit Jahrtausenden dachten die stärkste macht auf diesem Planeten zu sein. Doch vor einigen Wochen wurden meine Brüder und ich eines besseren belehrt. Man berichtete uns von einigen Fällen auf der ganzen Welt, das Vampiren beim Jagen die Beute gestohlen wurde und die Vampire nicht mehr gesehen wurden. Sehr mysteriös wie ich fand also machten wir uns auf den Weg, an keinem Ort fanden wir auch nur irgendeine Spur, bis wir uns zurückzogen und diese Arbeit unseren Freunden erledigen ließen. Einige Tage nachdem wir in Volterra eingetroffen waren, klopften einige Junge Leute an unserem Tor und da wir seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gejagt hatten hießen wir sie mit Freude Willkommen. Doch als wir das Tor öffneten verlangten sie nach uns, wir konnten ihren Herzschlag hören und der Duft des jungen Mädchens das bei ihnen war. Mmmhh so etwas habe ich einfach noch nie gerochen, deshalb waren wir uns sicher dass sie Menschen waren. Als sie zu uns in dem großen Saal sprachen wussten sie alles über uns, zuerst waren wir geschockt doch eines war uns klar wir mussten sie vernichten. Doch meine große Neugierde siegte und so erzählten sie uns ihre faszinierende Geschichte. Sie erklärten uns das sie Halbvampire sein, und das sie für die Übergriffe der Vampire verantwortlich seien. Dass sie sie nicht getötet hätten sondern sie jetzt nur an einem anderen Ort seien und sich von ihrem Dasein als Blutrünstige Monster erholen würden. Sie sind wie Menschen, nur um so vieles stärker als wir und wir können nichts gegen sie machen. Dieses Treffen hier findet statt weil sie mehr über euch erfahren wollen und es sein könnte das einige eure Verwandten und Freunde unter ihnen sind. Egal ob als Mensch oder Vampir getötet sie könnten am Leben sein und nach euch suchen. Daher bitte ich euch dass ihr die Formulare in eurem Zimmer ausfüllt. So und nun lasst uns feier, wir wollen ja nicht die Ewigkeit hier verbringen. Der Ball ist eröffnet". All das war sehr merkwürdig, wer waren diese Halbvampire, könnte jemand von meinen Verwandten noch leben. Diese Gedanken schwirrten allen hier im Raum durch den Kopf, ich hielt das nicht länger aus, Jasper war mit Alice auch schon weg da er die ganzen Gefühle nicht ertragen konnte. Ich sagte Carlisle noch Bescheid und machte mich dann auf den Weg in den Garten. Mit der Zeit lief ich immer und immer weiter, bis ich an einem wundervollen Pavillon angekommen war. Er leuchtet im Mondlicht und es sah alles so friedlich aus. Ich entschied mich eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Und jetzt wo ich hier so alleine saß konnte ich meinen Gedanken wieder freien Lauf lassen und je mehr ich an sie dachte desto stärker wurde das Gefühl tief in mir. Wie alt sie wohl wirklich schon war? Wo sie wohnte? Was sie gerade tat? All diese Gedanken schwirrten mir durch den Kopf und doch blieb ich wieder bei dem Bild wie ich sie küsste hängen. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken das ich noch nicht einmal merkte wie sich jemand mir näherte, erst als ich ein leises kichern wahrnahm schreckte ich auf und sah direkt in zwei schokobraune Augen.

Bellas Sicht:

Ich hatte mir Aro´s lange Rede von unserer Loge aus mit meinem Bruder, seinen Freunden, dem Rat und meinen Eltern angehört! Doch ich konnte mich nicht wirklich konzentrieren! Immer wieder kam mir sein Gesicht vor Augen und ich konnte einfach nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken was passieren würde wenn er darauf kommen würde wer diese Halbvampire wohl waren. Würde er mich nicht mehr sehen wollen? Bei diesem Gedanken stieg eisige Kälte in meinem Körper auf ich wusste nicht was ich für ihn empfand doch eins war mir klar ich wollte ihn nicht mehr verlieren. Ich hatte einige Gespräche mit meinen Eltern und dem Rat der unser Geheimnis Schützt geführt. Ich durfte mir nichts vormachen, ich könnte ihn besten falls alle paar Monate besuchen und diese Gewissheit brachte mir große Schmerzen ein. Nach einiger Zeit in der ich meinen Gedanken noch nachhing bemerkte ich dass die Vampire tanzten und der Ball eröffnet wurde. So unauffällig wie nur möglich suchte ich den Saal ab doch ich konnte ihn nirgendswo entdecken. ,,Na Bells suchst du nach deinem geliebten?" ,,Lasst sie doch in Ruhe nur weil ihr nie eine Freundin haben werdet braucht ihr sie nicht zu nerven" Das war natürlich mein Bruder, er konnte mich auch sehr ärgern aber wenn jemand anderes das versuchte so beschützte er mich immer auch wie in diesem Falle gegen seine eigenen Freunde. In Gedanken bedankte ich mich bei ihm und er erklärte mir dass Edward in Richtung Garten gegangen wäre. Das war auch wieder so eine Sache, Kevin und ich verständigten uns in Gedanken miteinander nur das niemand davon wusste nicht mal unsere Eltern was des Öfteren ziemlich nützlich war. Während meine Beine mich immer weiter weg vom Schloss trugen stellte ich mir immer wieder eine Frage. War ich in Edward verliebt? Die anderen meinten dass es offensichtlicher ja nicht mehr gehen würde und ich in letzter Zeit ja kaum noch ansprechbar wäre. Doch ich war mir nicht über meine Gefühle nicht im Klaren und bevor ich noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte blieb ich stehen. Was ich da sah raubte mir den Atem und mein Herzschlag wurde ziemlich unregelmäßig. Da saß er wie eine Gottheit, in einem Pavillon, der Mond strahlte das dieser mit Licht erhellt wurde. Es war ein Bild für Götter. Langsam ganz darauf bedacht das er mich nicht hören würde setzte ich mich neben ihn und lauschte seinen Gedanken. Mir war sehr klar das ich ihm auch einiges bedeuten musste da seine Gedanken nur um mich kreisten. Als er wieder dabei war sich auszudenken wie es wohl wäre mich zu küssen konnte ich nicht mehr anders und musste einfach kichern. Als ich realisierte was ich da getan hatte war es schon zu spät er sah mich mit geweiteten Augen an und ich konnte nicht anders und sagte ,,Wenn du es dir schon so sehr wünscht dann tu es doch endlich" Mit einem verwirrten Blick sah er mich an und deshalb fügte ich noch bei ,,Küss mich schon du Idiot". Einen Augenblick lang sah er mich noch an, dann bewegte sich sein Kopf in meine Richtung, er kam mir immer näher und auch ich bewegte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trafen sich unsere Lippen endlich und ich dachte in meinem Bauch würde ein Feuerwerk explodieren. So langsam und zärtlich bewegte er seine Lippen auf meinen. Dieser Kuss schien nie enden zu wollen und in diesem Moment war ich mir absolut sicher ICH WAR BEDINGUNGSLOS UND UNWIEDERRUFLICH IN EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN VERLIEBT!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY DAS ICH SCHON SO LANGE KEIN NEUES KAPITEL HOCHGELADEN HABE!!! TUT MIR LEID ICH WERDE AB JETZT WIEDER ÖFTERS KAPITEL ONLINE STELLEN!!!**

Edward Sicht:

Ich konnte sie einfach nur anstarren sie war so wunderschön. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues rückenfreies Kleid welches mit Diamanten verziert war. Es gab einem tiefe einblicke in ihr Dekolte. Dazu hatte sie ihre Haare stielvoll zurückgesteckt, nur einzelne Stränen fielen gezielt daraus hervor. Bei diesem Anblick konnte ich einfach nicht anders als immer und immer wieder daran zu denken wie es wäre sie zu küssen. Wieder lies sie mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschreicken, oh Gott ich musste sie wie ein Idiot angestarrt haben ,,Wenn du es dir schon so sehr wünscht dann tu es doch endlich" Ziemlich verwirrt sah ich sie an, sie konnte doch unmöglich wissen wie sehr ich mir wünschte sie berühren zu dürfen, sie zu küssen. Als sie dann auch noch sagte ,,Küss mich schon du Idiot" zögerte ich nur noch kurz um in ihre Augen zu sehen und ich konnte sehen, dass sie es wirklich wollte. Quälend langsam bewegte ich meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und ich muss schon zugeben, ich war ziemlich nervös, was wenn sie mich von sich stoßen würde und schreiend davon laufen würde? Aber sie wollte es doch auch. Nach einer schier Ewigkeit trafen sich unsere Lippen, der Kuss war sehr sanft und doch feierten die Schmetterlinge in meier Magengegend eine Party. In diesem Moment waren alle sorgen und probleme vergessen, auch das ichsie nicht mal richtig kannte. Alles war egal nur sie und ich und dieser Kuss zählte. DAS WAR DER AUGENBLICK IN DEM MIR KLAR WURDE DAS ICH IN ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VERLIEBT WAR! Erst als wir uns voneinander lösten wurde mir klar das ihre Lippen ungewöhnlich warm im gegensatz zu meinen Waren. Beide um Atem ringend blien wir eine Zeit lang so sitzen bis ich es nicht mir aushielt und die Stille durch brach ,,Deine Lippen, warum sind sie so warm?". Entsetzt starrte sie mich an in ihrem Blick konnte ich tiefe Trauer sehen und mir wurde bewusst das ich das nicht fragen hätte sollen, doch bevor ich mich auch nur entschuldigen konnte war es schon zu spät. Ich spürte eine Luftzug und Weg war sie, ich versuchte noch ihr nachzulaufen doch sie war einfach viel zu schnell. Voller Trauer ließ ich mich ins Gras fallen, meinen Kopf in meinen Händen stützend bis irgendwann die anderen kamen und irgendjemand mich aufhob und kurze Zeit später wieder ablegte. All das und das besorgte Stimmengemurmel nahm ich nur am Rande war. Denn ich war tief in Gedanken versunken, in dem Moment als wir uns geküsst hatten, da konnte ich die wärme ihres Körpers fühlen, ihren wunderbar süßlichen Geruch wahrnehmen und ich bildete mir ein auch einen rasend schnellen Herzschlag gehört zu haben. Aber was mich am meisten faszinierte waren ihre Gedanken. Sie dachte daran das sie in mich verliebt war. Ich blieb noch lange so liegen und trauerte, trauerte um die erste Frau in die ich mich wirklich verliebt hatte. Denn sie war weg, einfach weg und mir war bewusst das ich sie so schnell auch nicht wiedersehen würde.

Bellas Sicht:

Unser Kuss war so sanft und zärtlich, indem gleichen Augenblick als ich feststellte das ich mich verliebt hatte wurde es auch ihm bewusst. Ich konnte es in seinen Gedanken hören. Nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten saßen wir noch eine weile schwer Atmend nebeneinander und sahen uns einfach nur verliebt tief und fest in die Augen. Ich war froh als er die Stille durchbrach und ich seine wundervolle musikalische Stimme wieder hören konnte. Doch als ich mir die Worte anhörte die aus seinem Mund kamen saß der schrecken sehr tief. Er fragte mich warum meine Lippen so warm seien und mir wurde bewusst das ich meinen Schutzschild während des Kusses fallen gelassen hatte. Aus seinene Gedanken konnte ich entnehmen das er meine Gedanken gelesen hatte und daher jetzt wusste das ich in ihn verliebt war. Sobald mir all das bewusst wurde wusste ich das ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde können. Mit einem traurigen Blick sah ich ihn an und rannte dann, rannte so schnell ich konnte in meine Wohnung in mein Zimmer. Ich bemerkte das er mir folgte aber er war natürlich nicht schnell genug. Wie auch, niemand konnte mit einem Halbvampir mit halten und schon gar nicht mit der Prinzessin der Halbvampire, denn das war ich. ICH ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WAR DIE PRINZESSIN DER HALBVAMPIRE, DASS STÄRKSTE WEIBLICHE WESEN DER GESAMTEN WELT. Zum alleresten mal hasste ich es so zu sein wie ich bin. Ich rannte an all meinen Freunden, Verwandten, meinen Eltern und natürlich meinem Bruder vorbei. Diese sahen mich nur erstaunt an, denn es musste etwas schreckliches passiert sein damit ich meine gesamte Kraft einsätzte. In meinem Zimmer angekommen nahm ich nur noch war das mein Bruder den anderen erklärte das ich jetzt lieber alleine sein würde und er sich schon um mich kümmert. Dafür liebte ich ihn er verstand immer was ich gerade brauchte, konnte meine Gefühle spüren. Er war der einzige der auch durch mein Schutzschild zu mir durchdringen konnte. Schlussendlich ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und die Tränen bahten sich ihren weg über meine Wangen. Nach einer ewigen zeit musste ich vor lauter erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein.

Alices Sicht:

Es war jetzt knapp eine Woche her seitdem wir Edward mitten im Garten gefunden hatten. Wir wollten eigentlich schon wieder nachhause, denn wir waren die letzten Gäste hier im Schloss. Sogar die Volturie sind wieder zurück nach Volterra gereist. Aber irgendetwas hielt uns an diesm Ort fest. Edward sprach kein Wort, lag einfach nur da und bewegte sich nicht. Er sah schrecklich aus, seine Haare standen in alle richtungen ab, da er nicht jagen war hatte er große schwarz unterlaufene Augenringe, er trug noch immer den Anzug vom Ball samt Schuhe. Das einzige an dem wir feststellen konnten das er noch anwesend war waren seine schluchtzer. Noch niemals hatte ich Edward schluchtzen gehört und es zerriss mir das Herz. Carlisle musste mit Esme ein wenig weg, die arme sie war eben wie eine Mutter die dabei war ihren ältersten Sohn zu verlieren. Wir wussten nicht mehr was wir machen könnten, er war nicht ansprechbar, hatte schlimme Schmerzen, Jasper musste schon mit Rosalie und Emmett jagen gehen weil er es nicht mehr ertrug. Irgendwie sagte mir mein Gefühl das es etwas mit dieser Bella zu tun hatte und so machte ich mich auf den Weg zu der großen Wohnung im oberen teil der Burg. Doch eines war mir klar, ich musste Edward wieder zurückbekommen. Er war so wie mein echter Bruder. Ich musste etwas unternehmen, Jetzt oder Nie!

Kevins Sicht:

Seit knapp einer Woche lag meine kleine Schwester jetzt in ihrem Zimmer und wenn sie nicht gerade vor erschöpfung zusammengebrochen war so weinte sie. Ich konnte all ihre Schmerzen wahrnehmen und es war das schlimmste was ich mir je vorstellen hätte können. Ich war so hilflos, denn sonst konnte ich ihr immer helfen, sie verteidigen doch dieses Mal war es anders, sie nahm nichts mehr war. Wir alle Mum, Dad, all unsere Freunde und ich hatten versucht mit ihr zu reden doch ohne erfolg. Sie sah schrecklich aus, noch nie hatte ich sie so schlecht gesehen, ihre Haare standen in alle richtungen ab, sie hatte noch immer das Kleid samt Schuhe vom Ball an ihr Gesicht war von der letzten Woche heftig gezeichnet. Doch das schlimmste an allem waren ihre Augen, ganz rot aufgequollen vom ganzen weinen und ihr ausdruck so leer als ob man einen Geist vor sich hätte. Chris unser Arzt musste kommen und ihr per Infusionen flüssigkeit und Nahrung zufürhen da sie nichts aß. Aus ihren Armen kamen schleuche. Ich musste etwas unternehmen jetzt oder nie! Vor knapp 10 Minuten habe ich gesehene das die schwarzhaarige, ich glaube ihr name war Alice sich zu unserer Wohnung aufmachen würde um Bella zu sagen das was immer sie mit ihrem Bruder auch angestellt hätte es sofort rückgängig machen sollte. Anscheinend ging es auch ihm nicht besser. Natürlich konnte ich 1 und 1 zusammenzählen und wusste das Bellas zustand etwas mit Edward zu tun hatte. Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht herauszufinden was passiert ist und als es mir endlich gelungen war tat sie mir richtig leid, doch ich musste ihr helfen. Egal was dafür nötig wäre ich würde alles für meine kleine Schwester tun. Bella war gerade wieder unter tränen eingeschlafen und so öffnete ich die Tür bevor Alice klopfen konnte um sie zu wecken. Sie wollte schon loslegen damit das ich sie zu Bella führen solle damit sie ihr die meinung sagen kann als ich sie unterbrach um mir zu folgen. Ich musste ihr Bella einfach zeigen. Als wir angekommen waren hörte ich nur wie sie ein schluchtzen unterdrücken wollte und ab da wusste ich das Alice perfekt für meinen Plan war.

.com/cgi/set?id=9769752

**ICH WÜRDE MICH WIRKLICH ÜBER REVIEWS FREUEN!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Es tut mir wirklich Leid das ich schon so lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe, aber mein Dad hat mir das Internet weggenommen und meine Mum hat mir jetzt erst ein neues Gekauft. **

**Derzeit hab ich Sommerferien und ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie möglich online stellen zu können. **

Alices Sicht:

Bellas Bruder, ich denke er hieß Kevin öffnete mir die Tür. Bevor ich auch nur anfangen konnte zu schimpfen zeigte er mir ihm zu folgen. Schweigend ging ich hinter ihm her und was ich dann sah ließ mich erschaudern. Mit all meiner Kraft versuchte ich ein schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Wir waren in einem wunderbaren großen Schlafzimmer angekommen und dort auf dem riesigen Himmelbett lag Bella. Es war schwer das zu sagen aber ganz ehrlich sie sah noch schlimmer aus als Edward. Wie sie da lag man könnte meinen sie wäre eine Leiche. Ich folgte Kevin wieder in das Wohnzimmer und setzte mich, er setzte sich neben mich und legte mir seine Hand an die Wange. Zuerst zuckte ich heftig zusammen, doch dann wurde ich wieder ruhiger und mir wurde all das gezeigt was er mit Bella in der letzten Woche durchgemacht hatte. Alle ihre Zusammenbrüche, wie sie unter Tränen und schmerzen eingeschlafen ist, die künstliche Ernährung all ihre schmerzen. Es war als würde ich diese Woche mit all den Gefühlen und Erinnerungen aus seiner Sicht sehen. Nach einiger Zeit wurden die Bilder immer undeutlicher und ich kam wieder in der Gegenwart an. Mit einer verwirrten Miene betrachtete ich Kevin der mir nur zunickte und erklärte das das eine seiner Fähigkeiten war und er in der Zeit die Woche aus meiner Sicht mit Edward gesehen hat. Nun war ich noch verwirrter, eine seiner Fähigkeiten wie viele hatte er? Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen legte er los ,,Meine Schwester und dein Bruder haben sich ineinander verliebt, doch ihre Liebe steht unter einem schlechten Stern da sie verboten ist. Das was ich dir jetzt erzähle musst du versprechen niemandem zu erzählen." Mit einem kurzen Nicken bejahte ich dies. Es würde schwer werden doch wenn es Edward helfen wird so werde ich auch dies tun. ,,Kannst du dich an die Tatsache mit den Halbvampiren erinnern die Aro euch erzählt hat?" wieder nickte ich nur und mir war noch immer nicht klar was das alles zu bedeuten hat. ,,All das begann vor so vielen Jahren, als Robert, unser Vater in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde hatte er sich am anfang seiner Existenz noch nicht unter kontrolle. Er hatte sich auch für die Vegetarische Lebensweise entschieden doch es fiel ihm sehr schwer, er tötete, als die Menschen jagd auf ihn machten, zwei Frauen und verletzte einen Mann schwer, doch er war zu schwach um sich um ihn zu kümmern, erst musste er Jagen gehen. Als er zurück kam um nach dem Mann zu suchen konnte er ihn nicht mehr finden und somit dachte Robert das die Menschen ihn getötet hätten weil sie dachten er wäre eine gefahr. Robert machte sich große vorwürfe, er suchte nach der Familie des Mannes und fand sie auch, der junge Mann hatte eine Familie, seine Eltern, eine Frau namens Catherine und zwei Kinder. Da die Menschen jedoch dachten das der Teufel in den Mann gefahren sei und zu dieser Zeit die Frau ihm überall hin folgen musste sollte auch sie getötet werden. Sie wusste dies und bat das doch bitte jemand ihre Kinder verstecken solle damit sie ihr Schicksal nicht teilen müssen. Niemand erbarmte sich der Frau da dies mit dem Tode bestraft wurde, mein Vater hatte so große Schuldgefühle das er sich in der Nacht vor ihrer Hinrichtung zu der Frau schlich und ihr alles erklärte. Zuerst zögerte sie doch sie wusste das dies die einzige Überlebenschance für ihre Kinder war und gab sie in Roberts obhut. Robert zog die beiden wie seine eigenen Kinder auf, doch von dem Mann fehlte immernoch jede Spur, keiner hatte Informationen zu seinem Tod. Nach Jahrzehnten begann mein Vater ein Arztstudium, die beiden hatte er mitlerweile als sie Volljährig waren auf ihren Wunsch hin in Vampire verwandelt. Kurz vor seinem Abschluss kam ein junger Mann auf die Akademie, er war auch ein vegetarischer Vampir. Es war der selbe Mann von dem er dachte ihn getötet zu haben. Lange Zeit beobachtete die drei ihn ohne bemerkt zu werden. Irgendwann schuf er sich einen jungen Vampir, es war ein Junge der drohte an der Spanischen Grippe zu sterben. Im stillen hatte er alles beobachtet und die Eltern des jungen Verwandelt. Der Arzt hatte sie für Tod befunden, doch was er nicht wusste war das man einen Menschen noch 12 Stunden nach seinem Tode verwandeln konnte. Nun zu 5 verfolgten sie ihn weiter, es vergingen Jahre bis er eine junge Frau verwandelte die gerade erst ihren Sohn verloren hatte. Als die Mutter des verwandelten Jungen das kleine Baby, eingepackt in einer decke sah musste sie es einfach retten. Du musst wissen die Kraft meines Vaters ist es ob Mensch oder Vampir er kann jedes Wesen der ganzen Welt von den schwersten verletzungen heilen. So zogen sie den Jungen groß und verwandelten auch ihn als er 18 war. Eines Abends verwandelte er noch eine Frau, denn er hatte seine Gefährtin bereits gefunden und wollte nun auch eine für seinen Sohn haben. Im Schatten der Nacht beobachteten sie all das schweigend. Ein junger Mann suchte nach ihr, doch bevor er sie finden konnte hatten ihn die Männer die seiner Schwester das angetan hatten, schwerstens verletzt. Er würde sterben, das war klar, doch die Tochter des Mannes konnte dies nicht zulassen und somit wurde auch er verwandelt. Zwei Seelen hatten sich gefunden. Es vergingen einige Jahre und Robert wurde immer deprimierter, um ihn herum taumelten sich glückliche Pärchen nur er hatte kein Glück in der Liebe. Sie beobachteten noch wie ein junger Mann dazukam, der als er auf dem Weg seiner Schwester ein Geschenk zu kaufen von einem jungen Bären angefallen wurde. Seine kleine Schwester suchte verzweifelt nach ihm und wurde dabei im Wald von einem fremden Vampir angegriffen. Dies zeriss das Herz der Vampitmutter und so töteten sie den fremden Vampir und nahmen das kleine Mädchen bei sich auf. Einige Tage vor ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag stürzte sie in einen Brunnen und so wurde auch sie verwandelt. Als dann auch noch ein glückliches Paar zu dem zirkel des Mannes stieß sagte mein Vater zu sich selbst das es Zeit wäre weiter zu reisen. Sie bereisten die ganze Welt, bis sie einen alten Vampir trafen der ebenfalls so war wie sie. Vegetarisch. Er erzählte ihnen das er mit einigen anderen vegetarischen Vampiren auf einer Insel lebe die von keinem Menschen je entdeckt wurde. So entschieden sich, mein Vater, die Zwillinge des Mannes, die Eltern des Verwandelten, der Sohn der Gefährtin, der Bruder und die Schwester ihre Existenz auf dieser Insel fortzusetzen. In der Zeit in der sie sich auf den Weg machten, stieß noch ein junges Paar zu ihnen. Jahrelang sah er zu wie um ihn herum die ganzen Paare waren. Eines Tages sah er wieder einmal nach dem Mann, er hatte einige Besuche umgefähr alle 10 Jahre gemacht da ihn seine Schuldgefühle immer noch nicht los ließen, als er auf dem Rückweg einen Geruch vernahm der so süß war das er glaubte seine ganze Beherschung zu verlieren. Das war vor knapp 20 Jahren. Robert hatte uns erzählt das sie im Wald saß und tränen ihr gesicht verunstalteten. Sie hatte sich den Fuß gebrochen und konnte nicht mehr zurück. Mein Vater hatte sich seitdem er sie zum ersten mal gesehen hatte sofort in sie verliebt. Er heilte ihren Fuß und brachte sie zurück nach Washington zu ihren Eltern. Sie verliebten sich ineinander, und trotz der Tatsache das sie ein Mensch war liebten sie sich so sehr. Sie wusste was er war und hatte keine Angst. Es kam wie es kommen musste und so klingelten die Hochzeitsglocken einige Jahre später. Nach ihren Flitterwochen wollte er sie auf ihren eigenen Wunsch hin verwandeln. Doch in ihrer Hochzeitsreise wurde sie schwanger. Dies ist noch nie zuvor passiert, kein Vampir konnte jemals Kinder zeugen. Das sie ihn betrogen hatte konnte er ausschließen da sie alleine waren. Zuerst wollte er uns, aus Angst um unserer Mutter töten. Aber unsere Mutter liebte uns schon so sehr das mein Vater nicht anders konnte und sie auf die Insel zu den anderen brachte. Es vergingen ein paar Wochen und die beiden freuten sich immer mehr auf uns. Wir waren schlauer als alle anderen Babys und konnten uns in Gedanken mit unseren Elter verständigen. Bei der Geburt war unsere Mutter sehr schwach und mein Vater musste sie verwandeln. Einige Tage später, als ihre Verwandlung abgeschlossen war wollten die anderen uns weg bringen, zu unseren Schutz wie sie es nannten. Doch wir legten einen Schutzschild über uns und niemand konnte uns anfassen. Mit allen mitteln versuchten sie uns wegzubringen, doch irgendwann wurde ihnen klar das sie es nicht schaffen würden und wir bald sterben würden wenn wir nichts essen würden. Über 100 Vampire ließ unser Vater zu unserem Schutz aufstellen als er unsere Mutter zu uns brachte, denn wir teilten ihm mit das nur sie uns berühren dürfte. Da kam sie unsere Mutter, Kate und nahm uns in ihre Arme. Unser Blut störte sie nicht und da sie unter unserem Schutzschild war konnte niemand ihr etwas böses tun. Sie war kälter als bei unserer Geburt und ihre Augen waren Blutrot, diese Tatsache machte Bella und mich so traurig das wir sie mit unseren Kräften in einem hellen Lichtstrahl verwandelten. Sie war jetzt ein Halbvampir, ihr Herz schlug wieder, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und ihre Augen hatten diesen bekannten blau Ton. Niemand der Vampire um uns herum hatte diese veränderung bemerkt und da stellten wir fest das wir unsere Menschlichkeit mit dem Schutzschild verbergen können. Nach unserer Mutter verwandelten wir unseren Vater und so ging es weiter mit bekannten, freunden und ganz unbekannten. Mit den Jahren entdeckten wir das wir einige Kräfte haben wie unser Schutzschild, Gedankenlesen, Visionen, Gefühle zu spüren, jemandem zu heilen, wir sind schneller uns stärker als alle anderen Wesen der Welt. Die Kräfte die wir nicht haben müssen wir uns nur Wünschen, z.B. Janes Kraft haben wir nicht und so können wir sie einsetzen, wenn wir sie uns wünschen. Unsere Eltern wollten uns schützen, aber wir hatten unseren eigenen Willen und so verwandelten wir jeden auf der ganzen Insel. Die  
Insel war anderen Vampiren nicht bekannt und doch entschied der Rat das es für uns besser wäre uns wegen unserer Kräfte willens geheim zu halten. Wir wuchsen ganz normal auf. An unserem 10 Geburtstag wollten wir mehr von der Welt sehen und so erlaubte der Rat uns, da unsere Kräfte ausergewöhnlich waren und wir 1000 Vampire auf einen schlag fertig machen konnten, dass wir alle paar Monate einen Tag in dieser Welt verbringen durften. Die Insel ist toll, aber sie ist auch ein Fluch, es ist wie im Goldenen Käfig gefangen zu sein. Wir alle brauchten kein Blut und so erkundeten wir erstmals das Menschliche Essen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, danach fixierten wir uns auf andere Themen wie Autos, Mode, Musik und einiges mehr. Als Bella sah wie ein Vampir einen Menschen töten wollte hat sie ihm angeboten das wenn er den Menschen laufen lässt er so werden kann wie wir. Einige von ihnen liegen jetzt in einer Villa und werden sozusagen gereinigt von ihrem Blutigem Monster, wenn sie dann richtige Vegetarier sind können sie zu uns. Du verstehst jetzt wohl das die Beziehung der beiden unmöglich wäre. Ich habe Bellas Gedanken entnommen das die beiden sich Geküsst haben und sich wenn auch unbewusst gestanden haben das sie ineinander verliebt sind. Wenn ich etwas nicht sehen kann so ist es das meine Schwester leidet. Der Rat würde ihre Beziehung niemals zulassen. Das einzige was wir noch versuchen könnten ist das ihr zu uns auf die Insel kommt. Dort ist es eigentlich ganz toll, wir haben Schulen, Krankenhäuser, Shoppingcenter, Autohäuser und man muss sich nicht verstäcken und kann sich immer in Vampirgeschwindigkeit bewegen." Als er geendet hatte ließ ich mir all das noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, irgendwie kam mir die Geschichte bekannt vor und mir war klar das ich mit den anderen reden müsse. Wir sollten alles tun um die beiden zusammen zu bringen. ,,Hey ich verstehe ja das du das nicht entscheiden kannst aber kommt doch vorbei und ich erkläre euch einiges über uns." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten wir uns und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu den anderen.

Kevins Sicht:

Ich hatte ihr alles über meine Familie erzählt. Es musste sein. Sie muss verstehen warum Bella so reagiert hatte. Ob sie wohl schon bemerkt hatte über welche Familie ich da erzählt hatte. Ich glaube nicht sonst hätte sie anders reagiert. Nachdem sie gegangen war ging ich wieder zu Bella sie schlief immer noch. Ich konnte fühlen das sie große Schmerzen hatte. Sie warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her, Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinab. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und mit einem Schrei war sie wieder wach. Schnell war ich bei ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, gemeinsam hatten wir schon einiges durchgestanden und ich war mir sicher das wir auch das schaffen würden. Mum und Dad versuchten bereits gespräche mit dem Rat zu führen, doch dieser besteht aus 5 alten Vampiren die alle schon mehr als 5000 Jahre alt sind. Wie soll man den ältesten Wesen der Erde klar machen das man für die Liebe auch eine ausnahmen machen könne. Nach einiger Zeit schlief Bella erschöpft wieder in meinen Armen ein. Sie hatte ihr Schutzschild bereits seit Tagen fallen gelassen, ich legte meines um sie so das wir beide geschützt waren und niemand unseren Herzschlag bemerkt. Sie war einfach schon viel zu schwach um ihre Kräfte einzusetzen. Lange blieb ich noch bei ihr sitzen und hielt sie fest, ich dachte darüber nach wie Edward aussah, in Alice Erinnerungen hatte ich gesehen das es ihm auch sehr schlecht ging. Durch ein Klopfen an der Tür wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, ich saß bereits seit 10 Stunden hier so schnell vergeht die Zeit, es waren die Cullens. Der Mann, die Mutter, die Schwester, der Bruder und das letzte Paar.


	11. Chapter 11

Alices Sicht:

Als ich die langen Gänge in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit entlang schritt dachte ich darüber nach wie ich meiner Familie sagen könnte wie wir Edward helfen können ohne mein Versprechen zu brechen. Immer wieder dachte ich über die Geschichte nach, aber ich kam einfach nicht darauf woher sie mir so vertraut schien. Als ich bei den Zimmern ankam konnte ich riechen dass sie alle in Esme und Carlisles Zimmer waren. Ich betrat den Raum und alle hoben ihre Blicke, in ihnen lag Trauer, Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit und noch so vieles mehr. ,,Ich war gerade bei Bella und wollte ihr meine Meinung sagen." Alle sahen mich verwundert an. Jasper zog mich sogleich auf seinen Schoß. ,,Kevin Bellas Bruder hat mir die Tür geöffnet und bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte hatte er mich in einem Raum mit einem Riesen Bett geführt. Auf dem Bett lag jemand, es sah aus wie eine Leiche und wenn ich nicht die Schmerzen in Kevins Gesicht gesehen hätte, ich hätte nicht gewusst dass es Bella war. Sie sah noch schlimmer als Edward aus." Mit vor entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen starrten sie mich alle an. Ja, es ist ein Schock, wenn man Edward sieht denkt man nicht dass es noch schlimmer geht. Aber wie heißt es so schön Schlimmer geht immer. ,,Aro hat uns doch von den Halbvampiren erzählt" alle nickten und so fuhr ich fort ,,Bella ist einer davon, damit die beiden zusammen kommen könnten müssten wir uns auch verwandeln lassen". Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas bis ich noch hinzufügte ,,Wir können uns Kevins Vorschlag doch mal anhören und er kann uns mehr erklären und dann entscheiden wir." Mit diesen Worten verließen wir das Zimmer und machten uns auf den Weg zu Kevin.

Kevins Sicht:

Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und ließen uns dort nieder der Mann stellte sie vor ,,Alice kennst du ja bereits und neben ihr das ist Jasper"  
Das letzte Paar sind also Alice und Jasper ,,Rosalie und Emmett" dabei zeigte er auf eine große blond Frau die aussah wie ein Topmodel und neben ihr ein großer Muskulöser Mann das mussten die Schwester und der Bruder sein. ,,Meine Frau Esme und ich bin Carlisle" er zeigte auf eine Frau mit braunen Haaren und er selbst war blond, das mussten dann die Mutter und der Vater sein. Eine Zeit lang war es still bis Esme die Stille durchbrach ,,Alice hat gesagt du könntest meinem Sohn Edward helfen" Man sah ihr an das sie sehr unter dem Zustand ihres Sohnes litt. ,,Unsere Eltern versuchen schon mit dem Rat zu reden aber wer kann schon 5 alte sture Männer dazu überreden für die Liebe eine Ausnahme zu machen. Die einzige Möglichkeit die mir derzeit einfällt ist euch auch in Halbvampire zu verwandeln und euch auf die Insel mitzunehmen." Es vergingen die Minuten nur so und Carlisle antwortete ,,Wir würden alles für unsere Familie tun" die anderen stimmten alle zu bis auf Rosalie aber ich wusste schon wie ich sie überzeugen würde. ,,Bitte erzähle uns doch ein wenig darüber was passieren würde wenn wir uns dafür entscheiden würden" bat Jasper. ,,Erstmals würdet ihr verwandelt werden und da ihr schon so alt seid und eure Herzen demnach schon lange nicht mehr schlagen würde das heißen das ihr ein paar Tage in einem Bett verbringen würdet. Ihr würdet euch sehr müde fühlen aber keine Schmerzen haben. Mit der Zeit fängt euer Herz wieder an zu schlagen und euer eigenes Blut wird produziert, eure Körper bekommen eine normale Körpertemperatur und bald darauf könnt ihr schlafen, weinen, werdet essen und trinken wie normale Menschen. Zum Schluss verändert sich eure Augenfarbe zurück in eure alte und der Herzschlag wird ganz regelmäßig und der Blutdurst ist weg." Sie starrten mich alle an und nach einiger Zeit fuhr ich fort ,,Carlisle sie könnten im Krankenhaus arbeiten, sie wären eine tolle Ergänzung zu dem Team, Esme sie könnten mit Jake unserem Architekten Häuser bauen, renovieren und einiges mehr, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper und Edward könnten mit Bella und mir zur Schule gehen und danach würden wir uns freuen euch in unserem Modehaus oder im Autohaus begrüßen zu dürfen. Auf der Insel ist es eigentlich ganz toll da man sich nicht verstecken muss und sich normal bewegen kann." Als ich sie ansah schienen sie mir alle noch nicht so ganz überzeugt und ich fügte hinzu ,,Halbvampire können übrigens Kinder bekommen". In diesem Augenblick konnte ich die Entscheidung in ihren Augen schon sehen, doch ich ließ sie noch ein wenig alleine und ging zu Bella. Sie war wach und hatte alles mit angehört hatte ,,Denkst du sie werden mit uns kommen? Denkst du Edward wird mit mir kommen?" fragte sie mit einer rauen stimme, da sie seit dem Ereignis nicht mehr gesprochen hatte, in der ich ein zittern erkennen konnte ,,Ich weiß es nicht süße aber ich denke schon". Mit diesen Worten schloss sie ihre Augen und ich sah wie sie das erste Mal seit fast einem Jahr einen ruhigen Schlaf hatte. Nach ca. 1 Stunde kamen die Cullens, als sie Bella sahen zogen sie scharf die Luft ein und Esme begann zu schluchzen. ,,Wir haben uns entschieden und werden mit euch kommen" sagte Carlisle mit fester Stimme. Nun blieb nur noch die Frage wie wir das den beiden mitteilen würden.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Hey ich würde mich über Reviews wieder freuen!  
Im nächsten Kapitel kommen die Reaktionen auf das gesagte der einzelnen Cullens.**

Lg. Doris


	12. Chapter 12

Jaspers Sicht:

Wir gingen hoch zu diesem Kevin, irgendetwas war da schon vorgefallen als Alice bei ihm war, sie wirkte so in Gedanken und war sehr verwirrt. Wenn er meiner Alice irgendetwas getan hatte dann würde er dafür büßen sie ist das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Diese Tatsache mit den Halbvampiren verwirrte mich, aber ich würde überall hingehen solange ich bei meiner kleinen Fee wäre. Mittlerweile waren wir bereits angekommen und Kevin erzählte einiges. All das was er uns über Halbvampire erzählte war beeindruckend. Keinen Blutdurst mehr, man musste sich nicht mehr so kontrollieren. Wir könnten wieder menschlicher sein und trotz allem unsere Kräfte behalten. Von so etwas hätte ich in meinen besten Tagträumen nicht geträumt. Von der Tatsache wieder in die Schule zu gehen war ich nicht wirklich begeistert dafür von der Idee mit dem Autohaus umso mehr. Eigene Autos zu designen sie zusammen zu bauen und solche Sachen einfach klasse. Und meine Alice könnte dort in diesem Modehaus ihre Träume erfüllen mit all den ganzen Klamotten. Als er die Tatsache sagte das Halbvampire Kinder bekommen könnten dachte ich sofort daran wie meine Fee wohl mit einem süßen Babybauch aussehen würde, mit unserem Baby im Arm. Unsere eigene kleine Familie. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet. Jetzt hieß es nur noch zu hoffen das Alice sich dafür entscheiden würde. Aber wie könnte man sich bei diesem einmaligem Angebot schon nein sagen. Tief sah ich ihr in die Augen und ich wusste egal was die anderen sagen würden wir würden gehen.

Alices Sicht:

All das was Kevin erzählte war großartig. Ich müsste endlich keine Angst mehr haben das mein blonder Engel die Kontrolle verliert.  
Die Idee mit dem Modehaus fand ich total klasse, mit Rosalie Kleider entwerfen und mit Bella, ich wusste jetzt schon das wir tolle Freundinnen werden würden auch wenn ich die Zukunft derzeit von keinem von uns sehen konnte. Jasper würde bestimmt mit den Jungs großen spaß bei den Autos haben. Die Idee mit den Kindern gefiel mir sehr, ich malte mir schon aus wie Jasper und ich in unserem eigenen Haus mit einer mini Ausgabe von jedem von uns beiden wohnen würden. Er wäre bestimmt ein toller Vater. Als wir uns tief in die Augen sahen stand unsere Entscheidung fest. Wir würden gehen.

Emmetts Sicht:

Als wir da oben ankamen, kam mir der Typ irgendwie komisch vor aber irgendwie dachte ich dass wir ihm vertrauen könnten. Er erzählte uns da Sachen die einfach nur klasse waren. Wir könnten dem Vampirdasein fast den rücken zudrehen. Naja aber gegen die Kräfte hatte ja keiner was, ich meine für manche Aktivitäten kann es ganz nützlich sein schneller zu sein. Die Schule noch ein letztes Mal dann wäre es vorbei einfach nur geil. Als der Kerl dann noch das mit den Winzlingen sagte war klar das meine Rose alles dafür tun würde um so zu werden und wo sie hingeht da bin auch ich. Eigentlich denken immer alle ich bin der witzige ohne Gehirn und Emotionen. Aber ich kann ganz anders sein. Sehr einfühlsam. Rosalie ist das wichtigste in meinem Leben, sie hatte mich damals gerettet als ich von diesem Bären angegriffen wurde und schon da hatte ich mich in sie verliebt, und dann auch noch die Vorstellung eine Mini Version von ihr und mir einfach so toll. Ein Kind ist alles was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte und jetzt wo es möglich ist werde ich ihr auch diesen letzten Wunsch erfüllen. Wir werden gehen das ist klar.

Rosalies Sicht:

Dieser Kevin sah schon ziemlich gut aus musste ich sagen. Aber ich liebte eben nur meinen großen starken Teddybär, auch wenn er meistens, eigentlich immer, ziemlich anstrengend war liebte ich ihn abgöttisch. Die meisten denken das ich die Eiskönigin in Person bin, das hat damit zu tun was mir in meinem Menschlichem Leben passiert ist, aber bei meinem Bärchen kann ich meinen Gefühlen freien lauf lassen. Das einzige was ich mir noch wünschte wäre eine kleine Ausgabe von uns beiden, doch als Vampir war uns dies nicht vergönnt. Dieses Angebot von Kevin, als er anfing zu sprechen, war mir klar dass dies unsere Chance sein würde. Die einzige Chance die wir in unserem ewigen Dasein haben würden, eine Familie zu gründen. Da ich wusste das Emmett alles für mich machen würde und ich dahin wollte würden auch wir gehen.

Esmes Sicht:

Als Alice in unser Zimmer kam und uns sagte das wir Edward helfen können da schöpfte ich große Hoffnung. Ich würde alles für meine Familie tun. In dieser Wohnung erzählte uns Kevin das wir uns verwandeln lassen müssen, zuerst war ich etwas geschockt und hatte die Schmerzen meiner Verwandlung zum Vampir in Erinnerung aber als er fortfuhr und uns alles erklärte war ich einfach nur begeistert. Wir könnten dort unser großes Glück finden und all unsere Wünsche würden wahr werden. Das wir dort auch etwas machen können das uns Spaß macht, einfach klasse. So lange haben wir so jetzt gelebt und jetzt endlich sollten wir diese Chance bekommen. Ich musste zugeben als wir diese Tatsache mit den Kindern gehört hatten bekam ich große Angst. Einerseits würde ich nichts lieber als ein Kind haben, doch ich habe schon einmal ein Kinde verloren und danach versucht mich selbst zu töten, noch einmal würde ich das nicht ertragen. Alles was meine Familie Freude bereitet, bereitet auch mir Freude und da ich wusste dass sie sich dafür entscheiden würde war auch meine Entscheidung für die Verwandlung.

Carlisles Sicht:

Alices Aussage dass Bellas Zwillingsbruder Edward helfen könnte brachte in uns allen Hoffnung auf. Dieses Mädchen Bella musste ihn wirklich beeindruckt haben das er so reagiert und ich musste ja schließlich wissen von was ich rede. Immerhin musste ich meine Gefährtin kennen lernen und sie dann gehen lassen da sie ein Mensch war. Erst Jahre später habe ich sie verwandelt und wir haben zusammengefunden, aber all die Jahre ohne sie habe ich die leere und die Schmerzen gefühlt. Ich verstand was er durchmachte, die erste Zeit nachdem ich sie verlassen musste und sie nichts von meiner Liebe wusste war ich genauso man konnte nichts mit mir anfangen. Aber das was Kevin uns erzählte war wie ein wunder, wenn wir diese Verwandlung hinter uns bringen würden wären wir keine Blutrünstigen Monster mehr wir könnten normales essen essen. Wir wären Menschlicher. Esme und ich könnten unsere eigenen Kinder bekommen, wir haben zwar Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice und Edward aber sie alle sind schon Erwachsen und werden dann sicher auch ihre eigene Familie gründen. Die Idee von leiblichen Kindern hatte schon ihren Reiz, aber mir war klar das meine Esme angst davor haben würde, zwar ist die Medizin zwar schon ausgeprägter als damals aber ein Kind zu verlieren nagt ewig an einer Frau.

Als Kevin in ein anderes Zimmer ging unterhielten wir uns noch und waren einstimmig der Meinung das wir diese Verwandlung tun wollten und dies nicht nur für Edward sondern auch hauptsächlich für uns selbst. Lange Zeit sprachen wir noch über diese Entscheidung und auch darüber wie wir es schaffen sollten Edward und Bella zusammen zu bringen nachdem sie einen solchen start hingelegt hatten. Wir suchten Kevin um ihm zu fragen ob er eine Idee hätte und fanden ihn in einem Zimmer auf einem Bett sitzen mit einer Gestalt in seinen Armen die wie eine Leiche aussah. Alice hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben als sie sagte das Bella schlimmer als Edward aussah. Esme fing neben mir zu schluchzen an, sofort schloss ich sie in meine Arme. Auch die anderen schienen schwer betroffen. Für uns war sie jetzt schon ein Teil der Familie und wir hassen es unsere Familie leiden zu sehen. Jetzt war klar, wir mussten schnell etwas unternehmen.

**Ich würde mich wirklich wieder über Reviews freuen.**

**Wenn ihr 5 schafft kommt das nächste Kapitel schon morgen!**

**Lg. Doris**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wie ich es versprochen hab kommt jetzt das neue Kapitel!**

Kevins Sicht:

Die Frau die ich als Esme kannte fing bei Bellas Anblick sofort tränen los zu schluchzen an. Ich hielt es für besser den Raum zu wechseln. Dieses Mal ging ich mit ihnen in die Küche und da sie schon seit ihrer Ankunft nicht mehr jagen waren gab ich ihnen jedem eine Tasse Tierblut aus dem Kühlschrank. Nachdem sie jeder 5 Tassen getrunken hatten fragte Carlisle auch sofort was mir im Kopf herumschwirrte ,,Wie wollen wir die beiden aus ihren Zimmern bringen und zu einem Treffen überzeugen?". Mir war klar das die beiden nichts von ihrer Umgebung richtig wahrnehmen wollten da es nur noch mehr schmerzen auslöst und so blieb mir nur eine Wahl. Ich hatte Alice und all den anderen außer Bella, nichts von dieser Kraft erzählt, weil ich nicht will dass irgendwer Angst vor mir hat, ich kann jemandem meinen Willen aufzwingen, so wie Bella auch, all unsere Kräfte waren die gleichen und auch gleich stark. Niemals wollte ich diese Kraft einsetzen und schon gar nicht gegen meine kleine süße Bells. Nun blieb mir keine Wahl ich musste es tun. ,,Ich werde mich darum kümmern, macht euch keine sorgen" waren meine letzten Worte bevor ich aus der Küche verschwand und mich zu Edwards Zimmer aufmachte. Er sah wirklich schlecht aus und war tief in Gedanken versunken als ich ihm dem Befehl gab. Edward währte sich zwar ein wenig aber hörte sofort. Nun machte ich mich auf den Weg zu der wichtigsten Person in meinem Leben. Meine kleine Bells. Auch sie war in Gedanken versunken als ich ihr den Befehl erteilte, sie leistete nicht mehr Wiederstand als Edward und da wurde mir wieder einmal klar wie schwach sie doch war. Als kleine Kinder hatten wir das zum Spaß mal getestet und sie musste nichts tun was ich sagte und ich bei ihr auch nicht. Nun war sie so krank und schwach, es musste einfach klappen.

Edwards Sicht:

Lange Zeit lag ich jetzt schon hier, wie lange? Ich wusste es nicht. Immer und immerwieder kreisten meine Gedanken um Bella. Meine Schuldgefühle das ich sie verjagt hatte waren erdrücken. Warum konnte ich diese Frage nicht für mich behalten? Aber der Kuss, es war so wundervoll und als ich hörte das sie auch in mich verliebt war, da war meine Welt für einen Moment vollkommen. Warum durfte ich nicht auch einmal Glücklich sein? Und das wäre ich mit Bella bestimmt, ich würde ihr die Welt zu füßen legen, sie lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit, wenn sie mich nur lassen würde. Tief in Gedanken versunken hörte ich von außen eine Stimme die etwas sagte wie ,,Edward Anthony Masen Cullen du wirst dich jetzt bewegen, fertig machen und dann zum Pavillion im Rosengarten gehen" Ich wollte nicht, mich nicht bewegen, wollte nachdenken was ich unternehmen könnte und doch bewegte mein Körper sich. Zuerst ins Badezimmer, dann zum Kasten, einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare und fertig. Mit sehr langsamen Schritten machte ich mich auf zum Rosengarten, trotz all dem Wiederstand konnte ich nichts dagegen machen, als hätten die Wörter eine Zauberwirkung. Mittlerweile war ich beim Pavillion angekommen. Ich merkte wie der Befehl nachlies und doch zog mich irgendetwas zu diesem Pavillion, an dem Ort meiner Schmerzen. Bei der Bank angekommen ließ ich mich fallen und lies all den Schmerz heraus und begann tränenlos zu schluchzen. Von meiner Umgebung nahm ich schon lange nichts mehr war.

Bellas Sicht:

Als ich in den Gedanken der Cullens ein Bild von Edward gesehen hatte zersprang mein Herz. Ich hatte riesige Gewissensbisse. Was hatte ich nur getan, einerseits wollte ich nichts lieber als bei Edward sein und ihn nie wieder gehen lassen aber andererseits konnte ich meine Familie nicht enttäuschen indem ich die Regeln breche. Die Cullens hatten entschieden sich verwandeln zu lassen, bei ihnen konnte ich es ja verstehen, sie alle hatten einen Gefährten und wollten eine Familie gründen. Aber Edward, es war seine Entscheidung alleine ob er das machen will und mit mir mitkommen will. Was wenn er mich jetzt hasst das ich ihm das angetan habe, aber wieso sollte er dann so leiden, ich wollte nicht das er Schmerzen hat, alleine ich sollte diese tragen. Die Zweifel saßen tief, jetzt konnte ich nur noch hoffen. Irgendwann hörte ich eine Stimme ,,Isabella Marie Swan, du wirst dich jetzt ins Bad bewegen und dich so weit fertigmachen das man dich wieder als lebendiges Wesen und nicht als lebendige Leiche bezeichnen kann. Danach gehst du in den Rosengarten zum Pavillion." Ich wollte schon wiedersprechen aber es ging nicht. Mein Körper bewegte sich wie ein Roboter und folgte den Anweisungen. Zuerst ins Bad, dann in die Dusche, zum Spiegel, zu meiner Kleidung, schminke leicht auftragen und noch ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte mir das ich nicht mehr so schlecht aussah. Jetzt war die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen, ich war am Rosengarten beim Pavillion angekommen. Dort saß er, seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben seine bronzenen Haare standen in alle richtungen ab, er schluchzte tränenlos und sah so unnatürlich krank aus. Der Befehl von Kevin, natürlich wusste ich das es mein Zwillingsbruder war, war bereits aufgehoben und doch setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Direkt zu Edward. Er hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt und so ließ ich mich neben ihn auf die Bank im Pavillion sinken. Mein Herz schlug vor Aufregung und Angst viel zu schnell, man könnte denken es testet wie schnell es schlagen kann vor einem Herzinfarkt. Ich wusste jetzt war die Stunde gekommen wo ich Edward die Wahrheit sagen würde, doch was würde er sagen, würde er mich hassen? Würde er mit mir kommen? Würde er mich immernoch lieben?

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Danke für die Reviews!**

**Es tut mir Leid ich wollte nicht das es wie eine Erpressung wirkt, ich wollte nur wissen ob es eigentlich noch Leute gibt die die Story lesen.**

**Es würde mich wirklich freuen wenn ihr mir ein Review dalasst. **

**Lg. Doris**


	14. Chapter 14

Bellas Sicht:

Ich saß nun schon eine Zeit lang hier, die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und noch immer hatte sich Edward nicht bewegt. Die Zweifel drohten mich zu zerreisen doch ich musste jetzt stark sein. Entschlossen mich jetzt der Wirklichkeit zu stellen hob ich langsam meine Hand und berührte mit meinen Fingerspitzen seinen Arm. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und als er mich sah riss er seine Augen auf. In diesen wundervollen Augen die mittlerweile schon fast schwarz waren, da er sicher schon seit 2 Wochen nicht mehr jagen war, lag so viel Schmerz. Sofort fühlte ich mich schrecklich und Tränen rannen meine Wangen herunter. Diese dummen Tränen immer wenn man sie nicht brauchen konnte, waren sie nicht aufzuhalten. Doch ich musste jetzt stark sein. In Edwards Augen sah ich das er sehr verzweifelt war also fing ich an ,,Es tut mir leid, bitte lass mich erklären. Wirst du mir zuhören?" Lange Zeit sagte er nichts bis er einfach nur nickte. Diese Tatsache bestärkte mich nicht gerade. ,,Es tut mir so leid aber ich muss dir einiges erklären, ich wollte dich nicht darein ziehen aber mittlerweile geht es nicht anders. Kannst du dich noch an den Ball und an Aro´s Worte erinnern?" wieder nur ein nicken ,,Ich bin ein Halbvampir, so wie du dein Geheimnis keinem Menschen sagen darfst, darf auch ich meines eigentlich nicht verraten. Du kannst meine Gedanken nicht lesen, mich nicht riechen, mich nicht hören da ich ein Schutzschild über mich gespannt habe. Du hast dich gewundert das meine Haut so warm ist, ich bin zur hälfte immer noch ein Mensch, mein Herz schlägt, meine Augen haben eine natürliche Farbe und mein Körper hat eine menschliche Temperatur. Als wir uns … geküsst haben da habe ich mein Schutzschild aus versehen fallen gelassen. Du hast es natürlich bemerkt. Ich war so geschockt und bin aus Angst das du mich verstoßen würdest einfach weggelaufen. Ich habe in dieser Zeit viel nachgedacht, aber schlussendlich war es mein Bruder Kevin, er hat uns beide hier hergeschickt und mir mit seinen Worten mut gemacht. Bitte es tut mir leid! Kannst du mir verzeihen und mir noch eine Chance geben?" Es verging eine lange Zeit doch er rührte sich nicht bis er sich irgendwann in meine Richtung drehte.

Edwards Sicht:

Tief in Gedanken versunken schreckte ich auf als irgendjemand mich ganz leicht, so das ich es kaum spürte, am Arm berührte. Ich sah in ihre tiefen braunen Augen, die mich ansahen doch welches Gefühl sich in ihnen spiegelte, ich konnte es nicht sagen. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, neben mir saß tatsächlich Bella. Als sie mir in die Augen sah fing sie zu weinen an, ich konnte es nicht fassen richtige Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen ihre Wangen hinab. Wie konnte das nur sein, Vampire konnten nicht weinen, aber ich war mir sicher dass ich es bald erfahren würde. Sie sagte es tat ihr leid und sie möchte es mir erklären, ob ich ihr zuhören würde. Ich musste erst einmal überlegen, was wenn sie mir sagen würde das sie es bereut oder sie schon einen Gefährten hat. Lange Zeit stritt ich mit mir selbst doch ich brauchte Gewissheit und nickte dann einfach da ich mir nicht sicher war wie meine Stimme nach so langer Zeit ohne ein Wort zu sagen klingen würde. Sie entschuldigte sich wieder und sagte das sie mir einiges erklären müsse. Das sie mich nicht darein ziehen wollte und ob ich mich noch an Aro´s Worte erinnerte. Ich verstand nicht, worein wollte sie mich nicht ziehen und warum Aro´s Worte. Was hatte sie mit den Halbvampiren zu tun. Wieder nickte ich nur. Das was sie mir da erklärte war einfach unglaublich, sie war also einer dieser Halbvampire. Als sie von unserem Kuss sprach da färbten sich ihre Wangen rot. Sie hatte Angst das ich sie verstoßen würde. Ihr Bruder war also diese Stimme die mir befahl hier her zu kommen. Sie bat mich um Verzeihung und eine neue Chance, aber ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte und blieb stumm irgendwann fand ich meine Stimme wieder und sprach das aus was mir gerade durch den Kopf schwirrte ,,Ich weiß es nicht bitte lass mir Zeit zum Nachdenken" mit diesen Worten rannte ich davon so wie sie bei unserer letzen Begegnung und ließ ihr keine Zeit auch nur zu antworten. Mir war klar das sie wenn sie wollte mich schnellstens eingeholt hätte, aber sie kam nicht!

Kevins Sicht:

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich mich im Rosengarten hinter einem hohen Rosenbusch versteckt. Natürlich nicht nur um zu lauschen, sondern damit ich den Schutzschild über Bella legen kann, es wäre nicht gerade toll wenn ein hungriger Vampir ihren schnellen Herzschlag hören würde. Ich hatte bemerkt dass je mehr sie sprach desto stärker wurde sie. Aber dennoch ließ ich meinen Schild über Bella. Ich hörte alles auch als Edward einfach verschwand, irgendwie verstand ich ihn ja es musste alles ziemlich viel für ihn sein, mich hatte die Reaktion seiner Familie schon überrascht das sie es so gelassen aufnahmen. Aber dennoch er hatte meine kleine Bells schwer verletzt, ihre Kräfte waren jetzt kaum noch vorhanden, die Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Kurz bevor sie von der Bank stürzten konnte fing ich sie auf, hob sie in meine Arme und brachte sie zurück in unsere Wohnung in der immer noch die Cullens waren. Sie alle sahen Bella mit einem Mitleidigem Blick an, doch sagten nichts. Langsam wollte ich sie auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer niederlassen, aber sie krallte sie mit all ihrer Kraft die sie in diesem Moment hatte an meinem Hemd fest. Es wäre mir eine Leichtigkeit gewesen sie von mir zu lösen, sie war nun schon so schwach wie ein Mensch. Diese Tatsache mussten wir schnell ändern, denn wir hatten viele Freunde aber noch mehr Feinde. Und mit diesem Gedanken löste ich mich von der unter tränen eingeschlafenen Bella und machte mich auf den Weg zu Edward. Ich musste ihm alles erklären.

**Danke für die Reviews.**

**Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir wieder schreiben würdet!**

**Lg. Doris**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry das ich das Kapitel erst jetzt online stelle aber ich war mit dem Umzug beschäftigt.**

**Edwards Sicht:  
**  
Nach und nach verlangsamte ich meine Schritte bis ich in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit weiter ging. Sie kam nicht, ich machte mir schon große vorwürfe, das ich sie alleine stehen gelassen hatte. Immerhin war ich in sie verliebt, da war es doch egal was sie war. Meine eigenen Vorwürfe wurden immer schlimmer und ich machte mir große Sorgen um Bella. Ich hatte noch gehört wie sie weinend zusammengebrochen war. Ich zögerte und blieb einem fuß in der Luft stehen, ich musste zu ihr zurück, sie würde mir alles genauer erklären. Meine Füße führten ein Eigenleben und bevor ich die Entscheidung wirklich getroffen hatte rannte ich schon in die Richtung des Pavillons. Aber was ich sah ließ mich erschaudern, Kevin trug Bella gerade in seinen Armen in das Schloss, sie sah schrecklich aus, so schwach und schutzlos. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich musste jetzt erst einmal nachdenken und rannte so schnell es ging weg, bis ich irgendwann an einem See ankam indem einige Fische schwammen. In meinem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken nur so umher. Sie war ein Halbvampir, na und ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal was das hieß. Immer mehr solcher Gedanken flogen durch meinen Kopf bis ich irgendwann ein Geräusch hinter mir hörte. Mit einem Ruck drehte ich mich um und sah Kevin der auf einem Stein saß. ,,Wir müssen reden, es ist wirklich dringend" fing er an. Als ich in seine Augen sah sah ich nur die pure Verzweiflung. Ich verstand alles das nicht ,,Bitte erklär mir doch einiges" bat ich ihn. ,,Ja, das muss ich wohl" war seine schlichte antwort. Er ließ sich neben mir am Rande des Sees nieder und begann zu sprechen. ,,Was willst du alles wissen" Eine Zeit lang dachte ich nur nach was jetzt wohl das wichtigste ist doch bevor ich auch nur anfangen konnte fing er schon an. ,,Zuerst einmal musst du verstehen warum Bella dir das nicht gesagt hat. Als ihr euch das erste Mal getroffen habt, da wollte sie es dir gerade erklären doch ich unterbrach sie noch rechtzeitig. Der Rat, so etwas wie eure Volturie, hatte entschieden dass unser Geheimnis gehütet werden müsse und daher dürfen wir es niemandem erzählen. Nun ist es schon egal ihr alle wisst es, also kann ich dir auch sagen was es bedeutet ein Halbvampir zu sein. Es fing alles vor ca. 20 Jahren an als mein Vater meine Mutter traf, sie war ein Mensch und mein Vater ein Vampir, doch sie liebten sich so sehr und heirateten, meine Mutter wurde Schwanger, zuerst wollte mein Vater Robert uns töten, zum Schutz unserer Mutter doch unsere Mutter liebte uns zu sehr. Bei unserer Geburt musste unser Vater unsere Mutter Kate verwandeln. Sie wollten sie von Bella und mir vernhalten aber das ließen wir nicht zu. Als sie dann bei uns war setzten wir unsere Kräfte ein und verwandelten sie in einen Halbvampir, da sie so kalt war und wir ihren Herzschlag nicht hören konnten und uns das nicht gefiel. Wir verwandelten alle auf unserer Insel wo wir jetzt leben. Bella wollte dich nur schützen, es sollte niemand wissen wer ein Halbvampir ist. Ein Halbvampir zu sein bedeutet körperlich ein Mensch zu sein und trotzdem so unverwundbar wie ein Vampir, nur eine besondere Säure kann uns töten. Die Kräfte nimmt man auch mit. Also eigentlich ein Mensch mit den Kräften eines Vampirs. Ich habe mit deiner Familie geredet, sie werden sich verwandeln lassen und mit uns mitkommen, wirst du auch mitkommen? Es ist deine einzige Möglichkeit mit Bella zusammen zu sein." Ich ließ mir all das noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass egal was Bella war oder wie viel Schmerz mir die Verwandlung bereiten würde ich würde bei ihr bleiben wollen. Mit diesem Entschluss stand ich auf sah Kevin an, der anscheinend verstand und rannte mit ihm gemeinsam zu der Wohnung. Kevin öffnete die Tür und da war meine Familie, sie alle saßen gemeinsam auf der Couch und redeten, aber von Bella war weit und breit keine Spur. Als meine Familie uns bemerkte wurde es ganz still und alle sahen uns an. Kevin rannte in der Zeit durch die Räume und suchte Bella. Aber sie war weg!

**Danke für die Reviews!**

**Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir wieder!**


End file.
